Anna Vaan
Name: Anna Vaan Gender: female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Independent Films, Photography, Philosophy, Volunteering for the elderly, Helping roubled children Appearance: Anna is a very odd looking girl. At 6'4" she is one of the tallest (if not the tallest) girl in her class. Despite being so tall she is only 125 lbs., making her dangerously underweight. She has a pin like feature, with no bust line and virtually no hips with very thin legs. Her arms are very long and gangly, with rather large hands and feet. With her height and weight combined she walks and stands very akwardly and uncomfortably. She has long hair that reaches just above her elbows. It's dirty blonde in color with many different highlights due to sun exposure. Her hair is naturally wavy and she doesn't tend to straighten it, leaving it looking it's natural way. She has a long face with large blue eyes which are close together, a thin long nose, and small lips. She often refers to her face as bird-like. Her skin is rather pale and gets burnt easily while in the sun. She dresses rather modestly. She prefers to wear long sleeved shirts and jeans all year round and doesn't like to show off any part of her body because she feels that she is very unatractive and people will make fun of her if she shows herself. Biography: Anna was born into a world of darkness. Originally a twin, she never met her sister nor her mother due to the fact that her mother died during childbirth with her younger sister and unfortunatley her sister just didn't make it. She grew up with her father who was nice and fatherly, yet rather distant, almost never getting invloved with her personal life. Her father never remarried, so Anna grew up without a permanent mother figure causing her to feel abnormal. In grade school Anna started to gain a little weight and started to be teased because of it. Not able to take the ridicule, she developed an eating disorder early on in life. She began losing weight rapidly and became very weak and fragile from the fast weight loss. Throughout school she was often outcasted for being meek, quiet, and very shy. Without a real best friend she felt completley alone and buried herself in the imaginary world of movies. She soon found a passion for independent films because the filmmakers seemed to capture the lonliness and helplessness she felt, however it also captured many more emotions that she could never feel. Throughout middle school Anna struggled with her disorder and getting teased for her height, she soon began to wonder if anything she could do would change the fact that people made fun of her. As time progressed she became wiser and ignored some of the nasty comments that people said about her, although it always bothered her in the back of her mind. Although she is still relatively sad, struggles with her eating disorder, and holds no self esteem, she is much more grown up. She has gotten much closer to her distant father and feels more open to talk about her issues. She now sees the light in situations and never gives up hope that one day everything will be better for her, even if it's not so great right now. Advantages: She is very smart and knows a lot about the human psyche. She is also a very fast runner due to her long limbs. She's also skilled at making logical decisions instead of stupid ones using her logic and luck which she seems to naturally possess. Disadvantages: Due to her thin weight she is rather weak and fragile and gets bruised easily. She also has a huge issue with violence and killing and it's very possible that even if she had to, she might not kill to save her own life. Designated Number: Female Student No. 36 The above biography is as written by usklyde. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Lacrosse Stick (Crosse) Conclusion: I certainly hope that the winds aren't blowing too hard this time of year on our island, because with this one, a strong wind looks like it might snap her in half. Should be another meaningless waste of space - you know the type, join up with a group, make friends, friends die, they get sad, they die. It's one big happy family...until you die. I suspect G36 will slip by and last a long time simply because she's not a threat to anyone. Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Lenny Priestly '''Collected Weapons: Lacrosse stick (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"My mother's dead you asshole! My mother's dead, and so's my sister, just like yours is gonna be at the end of this god damn GAME!"'' Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Anna, in chronological order. V3: *all hope is not lost. *the only way out. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Anna Vaan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students